Suzume
Suzume is a female ninja, and the first ninja needed to be saved in Mini Ninjas. She wields a wooden flute for a pass-time and a weapon. Character Biography Mini Ninjas Suzume was found by the Ninja Master at the gates of the Ninja Mountain as an infant. Suzume appeared very innocent and fragile, but proved her strength by her protection of her flute, which was left by her anonymous mother. During her training, Suzume worked to achieve perfection and avoided relationships with the boys of her tribe, although she knew that there was always a place for her in Hiro's heart. She obtained skill primarily in martial arts, using her flute as a weapon as well. Suzume was the fourth ninja sent by the Ninja Master to discover the source of the mysterious storms, as well to find out what happened to Kunoichi and Shun, and then Tora. She nearly made to the Fortress of Ashida before she decided to head back after nearly being overwhelmed. Unfortunately, she was captured while returning to the Ninja Village. Fortunately, Hiro and Futo found her in the Jadestone Forest and rescued her. Suzume proved helpful in defeating the Samurai Warlord. After the defeat of the Samurai Warlord, Suzume accompanied the ninjas on the way back to the village, encountering many adventures along the way. The credits show a few pictures of Suzume spending some time alone with Hiro, possibly starting a relationship. Mini Ninjas Adventures Suzume has been confirmed to appear in Mini Ninjas Adventures. Personality Suzume is a very graceful and elegant ninja, but uses this as a ploy for her deadly attacks when she is angered. She has a special and personal attachment to her flute, and has remained protective of it even as an infant - possibly because it is the only link to her parents. It has been stated she loves music, and can be heard playing with her flute if left for a certain amount of time. She is also very mature and cares for the other ninjas, and almost acts as the mother of the group. However, Suzume is a strict perfectionist and will practice for long periods of time to achieve results; this is also the reason why she was the only ninja to go as far as the Snow Castle before going back or being captured. She seems to recognize Hiro's crush on her, going as far as playing 'hard to get' towards him. Though the end credits show a possible relationship between the two. Appearance A notable trait about Suzume is her bamboo flute, which she had Japanese Animal been protective of even as a baby. The Ninja Master described her as appearing to be "elegant and fragile" but looks can be deceiving. Indeed, Suzume is a very beautiful girl while being a skilled and talented ninja. Suzume wears a grey beret with kanji on the left side, with a hole in the back to let her jet black hair through, which is put in a ponytail, although two strands hang from the front of her face. She does not wear a mask over her mouth to prevent interference with her flute playing. She has sparkling dark eyes. Suzume has a slightly paler complexion than the other ninjas, and wears a grey kimono with the bottom tucked into black boots. Instead of sleeves, she wears solid gray fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows. Abilities Suzume's main weapon is a wooden flute. Her flute is both an instrument she processes great skill in, and simply an extension of her arm, for she uses it in close combat. Although she prefers using stealth, Suzume will fight when needed. She is also one of the stealthiest among the ninjas second only to Shun, able to scale castle walls and other objects. Has the quickest attack rate after Tora. Power Attack Her special attack is that she preforms a song on her flute, which forces enemies within a certain radius of her to dance to the hypnotic sound. This provides an exceptional opportunity for either attacking or evading. After the power attack only 1 hit per enemy is required to defeat them. This makes it useful against large swarms of samurai and Hatted Samurai. If used correctly, it is the most deadly power attack in the game, capable of killing more than 8 samurai (Hiro's power attack attack at max is only 6). Trivia *Suzume is the Japanese word for "sparrow", further exemplifying her dis a animal to Chinese names (麻雀maque) elicate nature. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Mini Ninjas Category:Female